Mas Que Nada
'"Mas Que Nada"' by ''Sérgio Mendes ft. The Black Eyed Peas is featured on Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer *Red hair tied up at the side *Golden earrings *A brown top and brown baggy pants which seems to be a complete outfit *A golden belt *Red pumps *Blue outline Background The background is light brown. A lot of tropical-themed posters and stickers - such as birds, fishes, suns, guitars and flowers - are shown while the coach is dancing. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Put your hand in front of you with your finger pointing up. '''Gold Move 4: '''Blow a kiss. This is the final move of the routine. Masquenadagmonetwoandthree.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 Masquenadafoldmove4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Ooooo" is sung Mashup ''Mas Que Nada has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *'''Mas Que Nada (JD4) *That's the Way (I Like It) (JD) *Airplanes (JD3) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Run the Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Body Movin' (JD2) *Proud Mary (JD2) *Sweat Around The World (JD4) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Mas Que Nada ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: *'Mas Que Nada''' *Groovy/Rower/Snake It/Dance Hall Diva *Peace And Love/Push Away/Push Out Push Up/Step And Snap *For The Fans/Rasta/Blue Moon/Slide Walk *Skipping Rope/Afro Snap/School's Out/Super Whip * Club Circles/Raise the Roof/Pop Walk/Turn It Out * 70s/Jungle Jive/Corkscrew/Wild Circle * Tribal Samba/Kick Ball Change/Yo/Vahine Clap * Smelly Boy/Catch The Sun/Slap My Thigh/Outlaw Snap * Football Boy/Catch It/Inidan Feet/Happy Birthday * Slasher/Candyfloss/Boom Boom/Fire Ball * Skater Mix/Slow Down/Warm It Up/Bring it *Gangsta Snap/Diabolical Swing/Twist 'N' Clap/Soul Snap *70s Lock/Rasta Curves/Out And In/Supersonic Hands *Champion's Stretch/Pump Iron/Dancing Leaf/Open Your Heart *Clubber's Wave/Twister/Crazy Wings/Outlaw Hit *What's Wrong/Marching Man/Circle The Moon/Vahine Fitness *Push 'N' Pull/Afro Joy/Pop Star/Roller Blade *Mod's Swim/Stone Age/Respect/Wonder Walk *Tribal Shimmy/Jackpot/Indian Ritual/Oops *Crooner/Egyptian Statue/Burlesque Boogie/Unknown Caption (Aerobics In Space) *'Mas Que Nada' Appearances in Mashups Mas Que Nada appears in the following Mashups: * [[Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)|''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)]] * [[(I've Had) The Time Of My Life|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'']] Trivia *Sometimes during the chorus, the coach is clearly seen lip syncing. *This the first (and only) Sérgio Mendes song in the series. * This is the second song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series; it succeeds Pump It in ''Just Dance 3'' and is followed by I Gotta Feeling in ''Just Dance 2016''. ** However, this is the only Black Eyed Peas song in which they are a featured artist. * The dancer appears in Call Me Maybe's background at the start and the end. *''Safe And Sound's first dancer wears her outfit but in another color (orange). *In the Mashups of ''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, the pictograms are light blue and not the original grape purple. **Also, the last pictogram in this song's mashup is in a much different shade of purple. * In a line in the Classic routine, ''"Sérgio play yo" ''has an extra ''"!!!" '' * The radio edit version of the song is used in-game; it's shorter than the original by about 50 seconds. Gallery masquenada.jpg|Mas Que Nada MasQueNadaShape1.png|The song in the menu masquenada_cover@2x.jpg 09 MasQueNada.jpg mas que nada bg extract.PNG|Background MasQueNadaExtraction.png Masquenada.png|Pictograms MasQueNadainactive.png MasQueNadaactive.png MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 1 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Mas.png Videos File:Sergio Mendes - Mas Que Nada File:Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada - 5* Stars File:Mas Que Nada Mash-Up EXTRACTION File:Just Dance 4 Mas Que Nada Puppet Master 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Beta Elements Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines